Stakeout Makeout
by abbyfillion22
Summary: The title says it all! Castle and Beckett take up an all-night post in the Ferrari with nothing to do... well, almost nothing ;) A fun one-shot. I'm trying to get better at writing smut so here's my attempt.


"Castle, cut it out," I scold my boyfriend as I try and concentrate on the task at hand. I'm distracted by his presence as it is without him touching me all the time.

He's sitting behind me and braiding pieces of my hair. He has this weird fascination with my hair which I don't understand. Even_ I _don't play with it as much as he does and it's growing out of _my_ head. He's such a metro sexual.

He lets go of the lock he's been working on and ruffles my hair. "Aw, you're no fun."

I grimace and keep my hands on the keyboard. I'm trying to find papers for our latest case and Castle is seriously damaging my calm. Every time he brushes my neck, my heart races and I can't concentrate until he moves away. I don't know why he makes me so anxious; we've been together for well over a year. Shouldn't the honeymoon phase be over by now? I secretly hope that it never does end because I'm enjoying it so much. It's fun and easy and oh so hot.

I hear the sharp clacking of Captain Gate's heels approaching and Castle slides away; respecting the boundaries that Gates had put in place at work. "Beckett," she says, coming to a stop in front of my desk. "There's a house in the Upper East Side that needs to be put under watch. I want your team to be stationed down the street and behind it until further notice."

I blink, not believing that she would give us such a menial job when there was an investigation going on. Stakeouts are the officer's job. "What about the case?" I ask, hoping she's made a mistake.

"I'll assign it to someone else," Gates shrugs. She doesn't like to be questioned; her people should know by now that there's a reason behind every move she makes. "Every person in this house is a suspect in the Stark case and we need our best people on it."

I raise my eyebrows. Stark is a famous family that lives in a private property in the UES. I've seen their mansion featured on the Travel Channel on many occasion. Just last week, Anderson Stark and his wife Jennifer were found dead in a hotel room. It was all over CNN and it was rumored that the FBI were getting involved.

Castle looks just as impressed as I do. He had been in close contact with Anderson before his death and was eager to work on the case.

I nod. "We'll get right on it."

Gates begins to walk away then turns back. "Take the best cruiser; I want you to blend in on that street."

* * *

"We're taking the Ferrari," I tell Castle as we head outside.

Esposito and Ryan are at our heels; following us like puppy dogs.

Castle laughs. "On a stakeout? No way."

"We'll take it!" Espo volunteers. He jumps at any chance to drive that baby; it's a total chick magnet.

We stop in front of my car; a beat-up old lemon that's always breaking down. "Come on, Castle, do you really think we'll blend in with this piece of crap?" I pat my hand on the roof of the cruiser and it comes away grimy.

Ryan wrinkles his nose at my car and lifts the hood. "Beckett, you really should get rid of this thing."

"Why?" I ask. "It still runs, doesn't it?"

Esposito joins Ryan in his violation of my motor.

Castle opens my door for me and I slide behind the wheel. When he shuts the door, he rubs his hands together. "Fine, we'll take the Ferrari. But I'm driving."

I throw my head back and laugh. "Like hell you are." Castle can be so funny when he's being serious.

* * *

Castle stocks the trunk with snacks and we stop at Starbucks on the way to the Stark mansion to get a dozen lattes. We're going to be up all night and I'll benefit from the caffeine and extra sugar.

We park around the corner of the front entrance of the house. The entire perimeter is surrounded by a wrought-iron fence and thanks to privacy laws, we can't reach a pinky past the gate without losing our badges for trespassing without a warrant.

Like Gates had anticipated, the entire street consisted on the most expensive cars out there; Rolls Royce, BMW convertibles, Bugattis, Range Rovers, even a Lamborghini Veneno. The Ferrari is our best camouflage and no one even looks twice at us. I'm surprised that the owners of these beautiful vehicles would park them on the street for anyone to key but by the looks of these houses, replacing a million-dollar car is no biggie.

I can see Ryan and Esposito camped out in the old Ford Taurus down the street. They stand out like a sore thumb and I'm embarrassed for them.

Castle's giddy; pretending to be a badass cop; watching the house of some drug lord instead of the one of a respected family.

He begs me to switch seats with him so he can be behind the wheel and I agree since we're in park.

Castle provides his own cop music as he drums his fingers on the dash. "Pa-na-na-na-nanana-pa-na-na-na-na-na! Pa-na-na-na-nana-na-na-pa-na-na-na-pana."

I let him do this for one last verse before I smack him. "Castle!"

He stops. "Sorry."

It's the middle of December and once we shut the engine off, it gets cold.

I shiver and pull my scarf tighter around me.

Castle reaches behind him and pulls out a plaid blanket. He throws it over us. "We can always cuddle," he suggested.

I give him a look and he backs off.

For the next two hours, I keep my eyes locked on the target, looking for any suspicious movement. I start on my first coffee of the night as the sun begins to set and it warms my hands.

Around eleven o'clock, I'm far past disinterested and moved into the bored region.

"Man… this _sucks,_" Castle mutters as he chews on some Junior Mints. He takes a gulp of now cold coffee to wash it down.

I glance at him and go back to watching the house. "See? Being a cop isn't all fun and games all the time." I take the candy box from him and pop two chocolates into my mouth.

I turn on the radio and some new indie group comes on.

"Let's play a game," Castle says.

I shake my head and continue to stare at the house. "We're supposed to be watching."

He slams his head into the seat. "Are we even sure these people are home?"

I look at him and realize that we _don't _know if the house is occupied. We could be watching an empty target.

Castle shrugs and tosses a mint into the air.

I catch it in my mouth, chew, and swallow. "One to nothing."

He grins and throws another which I catch again. We switch and he nabs seven in a row before the box is empty. He munches on the candy. "I win!" he says, throwing his hands up.

I laugh and take his coffee.

We grow silent and go back to the stakeout. "I wonder what the boys are doing," Castle says, squinting into the darkness.

"-One thousand, one hundred, and thirty-two bottles of beer on the wall," Espo and Ryan chant in unison. "One thousand, one hundred, and thirty-two bottles of beer on the wall, One thousand, one hundred, and thirty-two bottles of beer. Take one down; pass it around, One thousand, one hundred, and thirty-one bottles of beer on the wall."

Ryan stops singing. "I wonder what Beckett and Castle are doing. They're probably having way more fun than we are in that awesome car."

"Probably makin' out," Esposito says, cracking a Five Hour Energy. He wishes he's at home in bed with Lanie instead of in this dingy car with his partner. "Makin' out and eating Fritos."

Ryan shakes his head. "I can't believe you forgot to bring food. That's the number one thing you bring to a stakeout." His stomach growls loudly.

Esposito reaches under his seat and hands Ryan a smashed Butterfinger.

"Thanks," Ryan says gratefully. He takes a bite; after all, a smashed Butterfinger is still a Butterfinger. As the chocolate touches his tongue, he wrinkles his nose, rolls down the window, and spits it back out.

"Dude," Esposito said incredulously. "That's our only sustenance! We could be here for days for all we know."

Ryan turns the yellow wrapper over. "How long's this been in here?"

Espo shrugs. "I don't know."

He throws the rest of the bar out the window. "Man, this sucks."

Without anything else to do, they start up their song again.

"One thousand, one hundred, and thirty two bottles of beer on the wall…"

Castle begins to nod off at midnight.

"Castle," I whisper.

He snorts.

I jostle his kneecap and he bats at my hand. "Castle, wake up."

He puts his hands behind his head and slouches further down the seat.

I stare at him as his mouth falls open and he lets out a snore. I look around, searching for something to do.

I turn on my side and trace my finger along his arm, tickling at the sensitive spot right under his collarbone; willing him to wake up.

When he doesn't stir, I sigh and crank up the knob of the stereo. _When the Levee Breaks_ by Led Zeppelin-the perfect makeout song- pumps through the speakers and Castle jumps.

"What-?" he looks around, disoriented.

I keep my eyes straight ahead at the target but I place my hand on his knee, tracing slow circles up his thigh.

He's speechless; transfixed as my hand crosses his lap. "Um… I-uh…"

I laugh and climb over the stick shift and onto him, straddling his waist.

His eyes grow wide at my sudden forwardness and he briefly looks scared.

I pin his hands behind the headrest and slide the handcuffs out of my back pocket; dangling them teasingly in front of his nose.

"What are you-" he begins to protest.

I tell him to be quiet; to let me do the work.

I cuff his hands behind the seat and rise up on my knees so I'm leaning over him.

The bass pumps and rocks the entire car as Jimmy Page goes into a guitar riff.

I put my lips against his and run my hands up and down his body; exploring every part of him. I twist my head to get another angle at his mouth and shove my tongue down his throat; the chocolate and mint and coffee still on his breath. It makes me hungry for more and I grind into him; getting into a rhythm with the music. He twists and writhes in response; rising up off the seat to clear the space between us.

The song is gritty and dirty; the voice of Rob Plant flows through the speakers and wraps around us.

It's getting hot from the exertion and the windows cloud up. When I unbutton his shirt, it glistens with sweat.

I bite into his lower lip and grind harder.

That does him in. "Beckett," he pleads, straining against the cuffs.

The words catch in his throat as I continue to kiss him, deepening it when I open my mouth and let his tongue in.

I'm merciless. I pin him against the seat and work at his lips; practically swallowing him.

The music gets louder as it does an about-face from the chorus to the bridge. I'm sweating and my hair sticks to my chin; I peel it away so it doesn't get caught in our mouths.

I sit back on my legs, my back resting on the steering wheel and slowly pull my blouse over my head. I drop it on the floor next to the gas pedal.

Castle catches his breath while he watches the strip show; his chest rising and falling faster than the Zeppelin drumbeat.

Again, he tries to wriggle out of the bondage. "Beckett," he says, wanting to touch me. His eyes have gone dark and a bead of sweat trickles down his forehead. Oxygen is limited in the enclosed space and I myself need a moment to get some air flowing into my lungs.

I attack his mouth again and he groans, pulling at the metal around his wrists. His elbows are up at his ears and he tries to get them up over the headrest.

Sweat pools at our abs and as I rock into him; our stomachs make a suctioning sound as they separate and come together again. It's dirty and fun and I find myself enjoying it even more than anything we've ever done in his bed.

I move my lips from his and work my way to his ear and then to his pulse point. He tilts his head to give me easier access. I leave a trail of kisses from there down to his chest.

The song falls from a high E and decrescendos as I go lower and lower; reaching into the flaps of his open shirt and digging my nails into his spine.

He grips the seat as I play with the button of his pants; never actually pulling the belt apart. I trace my fingers just below the hem of his jeans and leave a white mark where my nail was. Seeing him squirm, I do it once more, making a lower swoop this time under his boxers with my middle finger.

His eyes roll to the back of his head and he jerks forward. "Beckett," he repeats, desperately wanting out of the cuffs. I feel his bulge under me and I make one final hard grind which sends him into a fit.

Finally, I free him. Before I can get the cuffs completely off, he lunges for me; turning us over so he's on top. The sudden movement knocks the wind out of me and I gasp in surprise. I stare up at him; his hands on either side of me and one knee between my legs to keep him elevated.

He wiggles his eyebrows. "Why, Detective Beckett, I thought you didn't use your handcuffs for anything but catching bad guys."

I roll my eyes. He knows how much I love kink but he's never failed to patronize me about it.

One cuff is still hanging from his right wrist so he loops it through the bar of the headrest and locks it onto my left arm so my hand is resting next to my head.

It's his turn now and he's not going to pass up the opportunity to make me beg. Castle reaches under the seat and we recline into lying position. One foot is up on the dashboard and the other is around his waist, holding him against me. My leg is right next to the speaker and the seven minute song continues to blare. I can feel the sound waves against my calf and I tap my foot against the steering wheel to the beat. I rise off the leather seat; arching into him and press my boobs in his face. He doesn't need any other invitation.

Castle unhooks the front clasp of my bra and takes one breast in his mouth, sucking at the hardened nipple. With his free hand, he cradles my head so I'm more comfortable on the stiff seat; rubbing just below my ear with his thumb. My whole body shudders and I writhe under his mouth. "Castle," I moan, relishing of the feel of his tongue on my hot flesh. His tongue makes smooth circles around me and I don't think I'll be able to hold on much longer if he keeps it up.

Even with one hand bound, he's a master. He knows every sensitive part of my body and they're his go-to when he wants a certain result. I mutter his name as his hand slides into my jeans and under the black lace covering me. His fingers slide against me and my hips jerk forwards involuntarily. I bite my lip to keep from crying out; I won't give in that easily no matter how good it feels.

I pull my hand up to his face and the handcuffs cut into me; clacking against the metal bar. Castle's arm is dragged upwards as mine goes down and his wrist is twisted awkwardly. Our kisses get faster and more frantic as we grapple at each other; our free hands sliding haphazardly around each other's bodies; never resting for more than a second in one place.

He sits up for a minute and I help him out of his shirt, tossing it on the floor next to mine and we lie down again.

We slow down and just lay there with our lips pressed together. The air is hot and heavy and there's a handprint in the fogged-up window.

The Ferrari hums; giving off a pleasant buzz of power under its hood that seems to pulsate throughout the entire frame.

He lies on his stomach with his chin on my shoulder. I swipe my hand across his sweaty scalp. His hair is plastered to his face and dripping in sweat but he still looks like his usual pretty-boy self; his blue eyes alive with energy.

We both jump when there' s a knock at the window.

"Yo, if y'all are done in there, we'd like some food," Esposito says, tapping on the window.

"Oh my god," I say quickly, grabbing for the blanket to cover myself.

Castle lets out a yelp as the cuffs dig into him. "Can you unlock us now?" he says, rubbing his sore wrist.

My eyes grow wide when I realize that the key's no longer in my jean's pocket. I look around and see it peeking out from under our shirts next to the brake. I strain to reach it but I'm held back by the handcuffs. I stick out my leg and try to grab it with my toes but only manage to push it further away.

I swear under my breath and try to think of a way out of this. The windows are quickly clearing up; condensing and running down the glass like hot rain.

I ram my toe into the OFF button of the radio and the car stops pulsing.

"Did you get something?" I hear Ryan yell nearby. He must have left the Taurus to check to see what was taking Espo so long with the food. I hear running feet and know that Ryan's now outside the Ferrari.

"Damn," I mutter, pushing my mussed hair away from my face.

Castle's busy trying to fix his hair in the rear-view to be of much help. I sit up and wrap the scratchy wool blanket around me.

"Just get one of them to help," Castle says nonchalantly.

I fold my knees up to my chest and puff out my cheeks; trying to come up with any other possible option. I can't think of any. I glare at Castle as I yell, "Hey, Ryan? Can you come around the driver side?"

There's light footsteps and I hear Ryan stop in front of the door. "There's a key on the floor next to the gas pedal, I need you to get it."

Outside, Ryan and Esposito exchange knowing looks. "A key to _what_ exactly?" Ryan asks. I can hear the smirk in his voice and immediately regret involving him.

I pause. "It doesn't matter," I snap. "Just… can you please get it?" Out of the two boys, I chose Ryan because he wouldn't dare look at anyone else but Jenny and I will never hear the end of it if Esposito saw us like this. We look positively ridiculous; handcuffed to the seat of a Ferrari half naked. "No peeking," I add for good measure, making sure the blanket is covering everything.

"I won't," Ryan says, opening the door.

We're greeted with a blast of freezing cold air and goosebumps run up and down my arms.

He ducks into the car and searches the floor for the tiny silver key. He stops in his search to look at us. "Heyyyy guys," he says with a smile. "It's toasty in here."

I roll my eyes and scoff. "Shut up. Can you please just give me it?" I hold my open hand out.

Ryan chuckles and hands me the key.

"Thank you," I say, avoiding his eye as I put it in the lock.

He tips an imaginary hat. "Anytime." Before he leaves, he stoops to get a bag of potato chips on the floor. "I'm going to take this."

Ryan winks and I turn to look at Castle who's giving him a thumbs up.

I smack him when we're left alone again.

I grumble to myself as I take the cuffs off. "I'm never going to live this down."

Castle grins as he rubs his tender wrists. "Me neither."


End file.
